Erik's Pokemon Journey
by Meteora286
Summary: Follow the story of Erik and his friend Kate as they travel the Pokemon world in the hopes of becoming Pokemon Masters, and Ryan, Erik's biggest rival who will do anything to destroy Erik, and follow Team Shadow as they try to shroud the world in darkness
1. Erik's Journey Begins

Erik was on the fifth level of his videogame. He had been trying to get this far for months and he had finally achieved it. He turned a corner in the game and saw a couple of enemies. He was so close to finally beating the level. He approached the enemies slowly. All of a sudden his mother barged in the room causing him to throw the controller across the room. He looked on helplessly as the controller landed on the game system, causing it to reset. He had forgotten to save! In all his excitement of trying to beat the level, he had forgotten to save and now he would have to start all over again.  
  
"Damnit Mom," He yelled, "I had finally gotten to the fifth level, and you fucked me up."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Erik," she said, "but you really need to go to sleep. Tomorrow is the big day. You start your Pokemon adventure tomorrow and if you don't sleep then you'll be too tired tomorrow and you'll mess up your chances of getting a Pokemon once again. This has already happened last year. Your already 16 and you still haven't gotten a Pokemon. Now go the fuck to sleep so you will wake up and be out of the house tomorrow."  
  
Erik's Mom left the room and he turned off the game and lights and got into bed. What his Mom had said was true. A kid is supposed to start his or her Pokemon adventure when they are fifteen years old and ever since he was fifteen he had overslept and by the time he got to the Professor's lab to receive a Pokemon, they were already taken by other trainers. He was now determined to not oversleep. Soon he was fast asleep. He began dreaming about the adventures he would have. He then began dreaming about the three Pokemon that he could choose from. There was the grass type, Treecko. It looks kinda like a Lizard. It has yellow eyes, a pink stomach, and a tail hat swirls at the end. It was a good Pokemon, but he didn't seem to like it enough. The second possible Pokemon he could choose is Mudkip, a water type. It almost looks like a frog except it has short feet and orange cheeks. This Pokemon was definitely better than the Treecko, but still wasn't good enough. The last possible choice is Torchic. It's a fire type and it looks like a bird, except it cannot fly. It is orange and has a small little beak. Erik had made up his mind. He would choose Torchic. He smiled big in his sleep. His little sister, Denise had snuck in the room and saw him smiling the way he was.   
  
She hit him upside the head with her fist and yelled "Just what in the hell are you dreamin about!"  
  
He woke up completely startled and pushed his sister out of the way. He looked at the clock. It said 10:00.  
  
"YES!!" he also most screamed, "I am gonna be on time this time"  
  
He got dressed and packed up his favorite clothes. He ran downstairs and ate his breakfast as quickly as possible.  
  
"Don't eat your breakfast so fast dumbass," Denise said, "your gonna choke and die. Well, then again, that wouldn't be so bad."  
  
"Oh shut up!" he yelled back at her.  
  
He ran out the house towards the Professor's lab. When he got there the Professor and two other kids were there. He took a seat and the Professor began his speech. He looked at the two others and recognized them both. There was Kate, a girl he knew from his Science class. They got along quite well. She often helped him cheat on tests and quizzes. But the other kid Erik was not so happy to see. His name was Ryan. He and Ryan had hated each other since the day they met back in the seventh grade. Erik had his eyes on a particular girl, but unknowing to him, so did Ryan. Ryan had asked the girl out first but was denied by her. But just a couple days later, Erik asked her out and she accepted. Ryan was furious. He believed he was better than Erik and so the thought of her picking Erik over him made him almost lose his mind. Ever since then it has been the same with everything. Erik seemed to get everything that Ryan didn't. This made Ryan sort of lose his mind. He began thinking in ways inimaginable. He began thinking thoughts of murder and so on. But when Ryan found out that Erik would begin a Pokemon journey, he thought this to be the perfect chance to get his revenge. Erik, of course did not know any of this except that he thought Ryan just to be too jealous of him.  
  
The Professor finished his speech which both Erik and Daniel had missed since they were thinking of other things. The professor then led them into a room with three Pokemon. Almost immediately Erik told him he wanted Torchic. Ryan of course knew that Fire Pokemon like Torchic were vulnerable to Water type Pokemon so he then said that he wanted Mudkip. Kate was then stuck with Treecko. She was quite disappointed because she had her eyes on Torchic, but she accepted it anyway.  
  
As they began their way out, the Professor gave each of them a Pokedex which allows them to record information about Pokemon as soon as they encounter one. If they happen to catch a Pokemon then even more information will become available to them. He also gave them a Pokemon Navigator which is a device that uncludes a map and also works as a communication device between trainers and other important people. Then they were each given five empty Pokeballs to catch Pokemon with. They then proceeded to leave. Kate ran down the path to Route 101. Erik followed but not as quickly. Ryan stayed back. He headed towards his house. Erik looked back curiously as to what Ryan could be up to, but of course he didn't care enough to go check it out.   
  
Erik looked ahead and he could here Kate laughing and praising herself. It was obvious that she had already caught her second Pokemon. He ran up to her and asked her what she was up to.  
  
"I just caught a new Pokemon!" She said, "Isn't it the coolest?" She pressed the button on the pokeball to make it come out. There was a bright white light and then a small little worm came out.  
  
"Oh god, what the hell is that?" Erik asked.  
  
"It's a cute lil Wurmple. Isn't he the greatest? I hear it can evolve into two different Pokemon!" she explained.  
  
"Well, if it can do that then I guess it can't be all that bad. I guess I'll catch one too and we can try to get our Wurmples to evolve into different Pokemon" Erik said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that would be cool." Kate said.  
  
Erik then started to look for a Wurmple. He then saw a shadow behind him. He looked and it was Ryan.  
  
"Hey yo, stupid dumbass" Ryan said, "Let's battle!"  
  
Erik was ready. He grabbed his Pokeball with Torchic inside and the battle began. 


	2. Erik's First Battle and Team Shadow

"Go, Torchic!" Erik threw the pokeball and a flash of bright light came out of it and then the little Torchic was there. The pokeball automatically came back to Erik's hand and he placed the pokeball back on his belt.  
  
"Go, Mudkip!" Ryan sent out his Mudkip. "Well this is it. Our first Pokemon battle. I am going to kick your ass."  
  
"I don't think so," was Erik's reply, "You are so goin down." Erik prepared to give Torchic a command. Then he realized that he didn't even know what Torchic's attacks were. He took out his Pokedex and did a search on Torchic.  
  
His Pokedex then told him that his Torchic currently knew the normal type attacks Tackle, Scratch, and Growl. He only knew what the first 2 attacks were so he commaned his Torchic to use Growl. His Torchic let out a loud growl and the Mudkip covered its ears.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Erik yelled at his Pokedex.  
  
"Growl is a status changing attack. It lowers the foe's attack power." was what the Pokedex told him.  
  
"Well thats not that helpful ya know." Ryan said. "Looks like it's time for my attack! Mudkip, use the Bubble attack!"  
  
Mudkip opened it mouth and started blowing out different sized bubbles at Torchic. Torchic screamed out in pain.  
  
"Hey, what's up with that! Why is it hurting my Torchic so much!"  
  
"You are so clueless! Don't tell me you didn't know that Torchic is a fire type Pokemon so water based attacks hurt it more!" Ryan teased, "If you don't even know that then it's pointless to even battle you!"  
  
Erik became very upset by this. "Torchic! Use the Scratch attack!"  
  
Torchic jumped up and at Mudkip and began scratching Mudkip with it's claws.  
  
Ryan said, "It's pointless! Your Torchic knows no attacks that will serverely damage my Mudkip, and my Mudkip knows Bubble! I only need Mudkip to attack your Torchic one more time with Bubble and it will faint!"  
  
"How do you know this? What are you, some kind of psychic?"  
  
Kate then said, "Umm, well, the Pokedex does have an option to show you the status of your enemies Pokemon too you know Erik."  
  
Ryan grinned. "You didn't know that either, did ya? Haha, I can't believe this. You are supposed to study all of this stuff before you start your Pokemon adventure. Didn't you read any books on this?"  
  
"Well..." Erik felt so embarrased.  
  
Kate then yelled at Ryan, "Why don't you shut up! Leave him alone! Just hurry up and finish this battle!"  
  
"If that's what you want! Mudkip! Finish off his Torchic with one more Bubble attack!"  
  
Mudkip opened it mouth and released more bubbles at Torchic. Torchic once again screamed out in pain and the collapsed.  
  
"Hahaha, looks like I win! Well I'm gonna head to the next town and catch myself some Pokemon so the next time we face each other I can kick your ass again!"  
  
Ryan ran off down the path. Erik returned his Torchic to it's pokeball.  
  
"I can't believe I lost that battle. Ryan's right, I have no idea what I am doing. I should just quit now!"  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself." Kate told him, "There are lots of trainers that start out not knowing a thing. Haven't you read the book on Ash Ketchum? He's the Champion of the Kanto Elite 4. He started out 10 years ago and he didn't know a damn thing."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. But I should really know more. Isn't there anywhere I can go to learn about this stuff?"  
  
"Well, no place nearby. We are still close to home. Come back to my house and I'll let you read my books."  
  
They headed back towards Lodanto Town, unaware that a team of Pokemon theives had watched the entire battle. They are known as Team Shadow. They steal rare Pokemon from trainers across the lands of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. Now they have found their way to Ikobe and are deep in their plans to take over. Their plans in Kanto were stopped by the Kanto Elite 4. They fled to Johto, but Team Rocket did not take their arrival well. They chased them out and when they reached Hoenn, it was a whole lot worse. Team Aqua and Team Magma were the 2 teams of Pokemon theives in that region and they were already in deep war with each other and when Team Shadow came, they definitely did not want them there too so they defeated them.  
  
Team Shadow had no choice but to head for Ikobe. There was no gang of theives there yet so they saw the perfect opputunity to start there. They had very huge plans just like the teams before them. About 8 years before this story takes place, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Rocket also had very huge plans. Team Rocket was very straight forward. They wanted to take over the most powerful Pokemon and eventually take over the world with the help of the powerful Pokemon. Team Aqua wanted to capture the Pokemon Kyogre and with it's help flood all of the world. Team Magma wanted to capture the Pokemon Groudon and use it's awesome power to cease the world of water and have the world a complete and total desert. All of their attempts failed and they went back to just stealing trainers Pokemon.  
  
Team Shadow, although they were defeated by the other 3 teams, now are a lot more powerful. They are under the leadership of Jason. His dream is to completely block out the sun and have the entire world shrouded in darkness.  
  
The 2 henchmen that were watching Kate, Ryan, and Erik were Jen and Steve. They were the 2 most pathetic henchman of Team Shadow and they had the weakest Pokemon. They were sent to Lodanto Town to capture the Pokemon of the trainers that just began there adventures. They each have 2 Pokemon each. Jen has Lotad and Shuppet and Steve has Seedot and Duskull. Although each of these Pokemon are very cool, they did not train them well enough and so they are very weak. They failed in every attempt to steal a trainer's Pokemon. But now they had the perfect oppurtunity. Well, perfect to them anyway.  
  
"We have to get those Pokemon from those trainers. If we don't, Jason will kick us out of Team Shadow for certain." Jen complained.  
  
"Don't worry," Steve reassured, "There is no way that we can fail now. Those trainers just started out so they should be a breeze to beat.  
  
"Well at least we have these explosives. Even if we fail, there is no way that Lodanto town will be saved from the explosion from these little babies." Jen smiled.  
  
Both ran into town. They entered into the sewers and began placing the explosives all over the place. 


End file.
